Jack Shephard/Seitwärtsblenden
| LetzterAuftritt= | Zentriert= |Episodenanzahl=5 | Name=Dr. Jack Shephard | Alter= | Status=am Leben | Herkunft=Los Angeles | Beruf=Wirbelsäulenchirurg im St. Sebastian Krankenhaus | GrundAus=Seinen Vater finden und ihn nach Hause bringen | GrundTrip=Die sterblichen Überreste seines Vaters zurück nach Los Angeles bringen | Familie=Christian Shephard - Vater Margo Shephard - Mutter Claire Littleton - Halbschwester Ray Shephard - Grossvater David Shephard - Sohn | synchro=Peter Flechtner | Images=Jack Shephard }} Dr. Jack Shephard is a spinal surgeon and a passenger aboard Oceanic Flight 815. He was in Sydney to bring the body of his deceased father back to the United States for the funeral. Aboard Flight 815 On Oceanic flight 815, Jack is looking out the window in a dream, he then gathers his bearings with a look of uncertainty. Cindy, a hostess, gives him a sample bottle of vodka when he says his drink is not very strong. He chats with Rose a neighboring passenger when the plane hits a big disturbance. Jack appears particularly nervous and says to Rose that "it looks like we made it" after the plane is in calm air again. Jack goes to the lavatory where he looks closely at his own face and then notices a bleeding cut on the left side of his neck near the collar line. He returns to his seat and meets Desmond, whom he seems to recognize - "Do I know you from somewhere"? Desmond does not seem to recognize Jack. Later, he returns to the lavatory, where he finds a man waiting for his "friend". The door opens and a woman stumbles on top of him. They smile at each other as they disentangle, and Jack watches her as she walks to her seat, looking away when he sees the man possessively holding her elbow. After returning to his seat, a stewardess makes a call over the intercom looking for a doctor. Jack answers her call and together they go to a lavatory towards the rear of the plane, where a man has been locked inside for half an hour, arousing the alarm of the flight staff. When the door cannot be opened, a stranger kicks the door in, revealing an unconscious man seated upright. Jack and Sayid Jarrah attempt to resuscitate the man with the first aid kit aboard the plane, but their efforts fail until Jack s able to remove a small plastic bag of heroin from where it was lodged in Charlie's throat. Charlie is less than thankful, stating that he was "supposed to die." During this time, Jack realizes that he has lost his pen. . After the Flight Charlie Pace, is escorted off the plane by police officers and glares at Jack. Jack sees John Locke as he is transferred to the airport's wheelchair when Jack starts to disembark. While waiting in line for the customs process, Jack is paged over the airport intercom and at the Oceanic service desk is told that his father's coffin did not make it onto the plane, and Oceanic Airlines is not sure where the body is. Jack speaks to his mother on the phone, realizing that the funeral they had scheduled for two hours after Flight 815's landing will have to be postponed. He says he scheduled the funeral so soon because he just wanted it over. John Locke, whose suitcase full of knives has likewise gone missing is also in the Oceanic office. Locke is able to offer Jack comfort, saying that Oceanic didn't lose Jack's father, but merely his body. Somewhat calmed by this, Jack asks about Locke's medical condition. Locke tells him his condition is irreversible but Jack asserts that "nothing is irreversible." Jack gives John Locke his business card, offering him a consult, "on the house." Later, as Kate was escaping from the police in a taxi cab outside of the airport. She spots Jack standing near by on a cell phone and appears to recognize him before the taxi dives off. It's 2:45 PM and Jack arrives at his apartment from the hospital where there are photos of him with his mother and father on the sideboard. As he changes his shirt he notices an appendicitis scar which he looks at doubtfully. His mother rings and he tells her they still haven't found the coffin. She is upset that there are papers everywhere and she cannot find the Will and Jack offers to come over and help. He asks her when he had his appendix taken out. She says he was 7 or 8 years. He says he "guesses" that he remembers. He excuses himself when he sees the time. He drives to St Mary's Academy where he picks up his son and apologises for running late. David is unimpressed. At Jack's apartment Jack starts to talk about "The Annotated Alice" which David is reading, but David leaves the room. Jack tells David that he just wants to have a conversation with David but David wonders why they should talk and just wants to get through it. Jack goes to his Mother's and they search for the will. She offers Jack a drink and when he refuses she says "Good for you". She explains that David was very upset at the funeral, and this leads to Jack talking about David being a poor communicator, but his mother points out that Jack too was a poor communicator. Jack explains that that was because he was terrified of his father. His mother suggests this may be the reason for David too. When his mother finds the will and reads it she asks Jack whether his father ever mentioned Claire Littleton. Jack returns home with Pizza but David is not home. Finally he rings David and makes apologies for whatever he might have done and tells him he's driving over to his Mothers house to find him. He goes in and discovers that David has an appointment for an audition for acceptance at the Williams Conservatory. Jack goes there and arrives in time to see David's fine piano performance. Jack is moved by the performance and a boy voices his admiration at David's performance. The boy's father also tells Jack that David has a gift. Jack waits outside after the audition Jack talks to his son and learns that David has been afraid of failing because Jack always made such a big deal of the piano playing. Jack explains how he too was was frightened of failing because his father said that he didn't have what it takes and that he had spent his whole life carrying that around with him. Jack reassures David that he can never fail in his eyes and just wants to be a part of his son's life. Jack is briefly seen at St. Sebastian Hospital reviewing a chart, as Sayid and Nadia pass him. Unanswered questions * Who is David's mother? * Why did he have a cut on his neck when looking in the mirror in the plane? * Why does he not properly recall having his appendix removed? Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Charaktere vom alternativen Zeitstrahl Kategorie:Medizinisches Personal Kategorie:Väter Kategorie:Oceanic Flug 815 Crew und Passagiere Kategorie:Charaktere aus Staffel 6